The exhaust gas produced by the combustion of fossil fuels in car engines create ecological problems because they are released into the atmosphere of populated environments and the inhabitants breathe them, particularly in major cities, in industrial zones, tunnels, garages, etc. One of the major polluting agents is aqueous vapor mixed with carbon dioxide, which together with fine particulate matter may cause smog. Condensation methods are normally employed to eliminate the aqueous vapor by cooling the exhaust gas to the dew point of the aqueous vapor. Furthermore, said exhaust gas layer in the troposphere, thus causing an increase of the greenhouse effect. The increase of greenhouse gas concentration, caused by human activities, is leading to a global warming of the Earth, causing dangerous climate changes. Various systems for abating atmospheric emissions currently exist:                Thermal molecular dissociation, which is a high energy intensity process        Chemical molecular dissociation, with implications related to disposal        Gas discharge dissociation, with very low energy efficiencies        Hydrolysis reactions requiring frequent replacement of the concerned waste reactants        Mechanical, electrostatic and UV filters having poor efficiency on large aeriform masses.        
The carbon dioxide emissions cannot be eliminated with catalyzed chemical reactions or filters operating in the exhaust system, while their amount depends on fuel consumption, i.e. a motor vehicle with double fuel consumption will release a double quantity, which is normally evaluated in terms of grams per kilometer. For example, a car with a small displacement engine may release about 100 g/km, while a car with an engine with displacement higher than 1500 cc releases over 250 g/km. Recent European Standards establish that cars made after 2015 must release an amount of CO2 not higher than 130 g/km, which value must be reduced to 95 g/km for cars made after 2020. Not all manufacturers adopt similar technical solutions; indeed, others suggest to automatically stop the engine while standing or to make small displacement engines with use of electric compressor or to obtain braking controlled by electric generators or even hybrid engines, i.e. combined with an electric motor. “Carbon sequestration”, which includes storing the CO2 underground, is the main technology on which investments are being made in Europe. However, there are considerable doubts concerning its environmental sustainability, in terms of possible geological unbalance and stability over time. The need is apparent to have new technologies which can either eliminate or reduce the introduction of greenhouse gases resulting from combustion into the atmosphere.
The need is thus felt to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.